The overall objective of the proposed project is to investigate the process of resolution of grief following the loss of the spouse in an elderly population. There are four general objectives: To describe the patterns of bereavement in an elderly population over a two-year period; to explore the function of supportive networks and coping strategies used by the elderly on physical and emotional adjustment to bereavement; to identify critical time periods in the bereavement process. The design of the study requires a randomly selected sample (N equals 100) of the bereaved persons (59 males, 50 females) for the study group. In addition, two control groups will be selected: a random bereaved control group, and a matched married non-bereaved control group. Personal interviews (unstructured and structured will be done at six intervals with the bereaved sample: 3 weeks, 2, 6, 12, 24 mo. post-bereavement. The major variables to be measured will be: circumstances of the death, strategies for managing grief, perceived helpfulness of persons in the supportive network, physical symptoms, depression, unresolved grief, self-esteem, life-satisfaction. Both control groups will receive mailed questionnaires at various points over two years to assess physical and emotional well-being. Content analysis and case study method will be used for the qualitative data analysis. Correlation and analyses of variance for repeated measures will be the principal statistical techniques employed.